Vermillion and Azure
by TheSparkstarScope
Summary: (Cover art by Tomycase. Crossover AU of Mega Man Zero featuring characters from Azure Striker Gunvolt. Recommended to play MMZ or both before reading.) 22XX. The world is still recovering from the many scars of war caused by Mavericks. But in comes a new threat: Humans with psychic powers, known as Adepts, rise to change everything, and break the boundary between man and machine.


_Once, there was prosperity. Then, there was war. The advancement in robotic technology has created countless conflicts throughout the ages, and thus, the fate of both artificial and organic is still unknown to all. But today, in the year 22XX, legends shall be reborn, as the third race arises, and with it, these with the power to cross the borders between soul and machinery: This is the period known by future generations as the Septimal Surge._

 _"Chapter XX... The Seventh Lifewave. Little is known about this concept. However, thanks to it, humans with psychic powers have been appearing amongst us. Just as we were close to achieving peace for Reploids across the world, too... Since the Elf Wars, an energy crisis took control of society. All thanks to the ones with Septimal strength, or Adepts, as they have been called. The government of our nation, Neo Arcadia is now composed of mainly Adepts, solely because of their natural restoration abilities. This has led facilities to decrease the energy demands, and Reploids have been rioting, killing and being killed, one after the other. I used to believe that the legends of the past, X and Zero, would appear and guide us through this dark age. What has shown up, though, may be our sparkling light, regardless of reputation. I am doctor Ciel, and I believe in a peaceful future for humans, Reploids and Adepts alike."_

. . .

"Pant, pant... Cerveau, please hurry! We can't hold them for too long!"

"I am trying my best! This lock is a tough nut to crack... But I'm almost there!"

Gunshot smoke covered a large hallway, followed by the noises of bullets dropping on the floor. A squadron of Reploids in military suits and red berets were confronting countless troops of blue androids known as Pantheons, inside an abandoned laboratory. The leaders of the Reploids, a blonde girl in a pink snowcoat and a taller and older Reploid were trying to unlock a gate behind them. The girl, Ciel, watched the process.

"What must be in here...?", she questioned. "Despite the derelict state, security is still tight... This must be it. This has to be! Everyone, please stay alive! We're almost there!"

"Got it!", went the old man Cerveau as the gate crumbled hastily, but opened. Along that, the wave of Pantheons stopped, giving the squad of six gunners a break to reload and breathe. Without bothering with second opinions, they rushed in.

They were greeted by a flooded room, and a tall tower in the middle, surrounded by devices, all broken apart. Inside the tower was a shattered capsule, and upon peeking in it, Ciel gasped in surprise.

"... This is... Zero. The legendary Hunter... We've found him!"

The red Reploid was unconscious, held by giant plugs, some completely loose. Her happiness would be soon burned out by a loud screech of pain coming from the two gunners standing guard on the gate.

"AAAAAH! She's... Too strong... HNGH-..."

"Huh?! NO!" The doctor turned back, scared.

The four gunners with Ciel stepped ahead and prepared their rifles to the target: A tall blonde, in black and yellow armor. Her eyes were dark, share for her amber irises. She had four hair tails, one of which became a drill which pierced the ground and hit one of the riflemen.

"AAAGH! Doc, careful!"

"... Tsk, tsk. The stars have told me that this terrain must be maintained alone, yet here you are..."

Ciel didn't reply. That armor... No doubt about it. She was one of the Paradise Guardians, the elite force of Neo Arcadia.

"They have also warned me of you." She faintly said. "What are you doing here? I demand an answer."

"It's... None of your concern! You Guardians have nothing to do with us!"

As the doctor in pink stood strongly, a glowing orb materialized close to her. "Ciel!" It desperately begged.

"..."

"PLEASE! Listen! You must use our powers!"

"...! Passy? What are you-" Before she could finish, the orb flew ahead of her face.

"Ciel, listen! You've raised me up to my maximum... I may have the strength to awaken him! You don't have time... Don't make this entire struggle go to waste!"

Ciel was nervous. The Adept attacking them was quiet, yet growing impatient, fueled by rage.

"... This... This is what I raised you for, was it not?... Okay. This is why Cyber-Elves were created..."

"Indeed. And I'll be happy doing this... For a brighter future. I'll miss you, Ciel..." Passy positioned herself, ready for her move.

She extended her hand for the floating Cyber-Elf, and then pointed towards Zero, almost in a fit of despair. "PAAASSSYYYY!"

The Adept was not expecting such a move and aimed all four tails at Ciel, but Passy was quicker, causing a beam of light that surrounded the lab ruins. Once they could see, a shock left the scientist with hands on her mouth: The red Reploid was now standing on front of her, holding a metal pipe with both hands, and the Adept's hairstrike was entangled around it.

"He's awakened?!... I must warn Master X!"

The hair returned to the Adept, and a purple flame surrounded her, which she used to disappear. Zero threw the pipe away and grabbed a Buster Gun from one of the fallen gunners.

"These people... Why are they attacking you?"

"It's because I was trying to revive you... Zero."

"Zero? Is that my name?" He placed his free hand on his forehead. "Ngh, I can't remember a thing."

"We do believe so... Please help us leave."

Seeing as the long haired man had no other choice, he readied the gun and ran ahead, motioning the doctor's group to follow. The Adept had set several Pantheons throughout the facility, which he easily blasted to bits. The others were surprised after every shot. And soonly, they reached a dead end. The path was blocked and strangely enough, it seemed to have been recent.

"... The roof collapsed, but there's still smoke... No way to get across this. Should we look for another way out?"

A loud crash came from the other side of the blocked path, and with it, a quake. An azure shockwave swooped right past their feet, and the floor broke apart due to the impact. The group fell down to a tunnel, and Zero managed to catch Ciel before she hit her back on the floor.

"KYAH!... Th-thanks..."

"Well, well, how convenient," said one of the three remaining gunners, while the others recovered their stances after the fall. "Some weirdo gets in our way and we're left with finding our own path out. Now what?"

Zero had other plans, as he moved in ahead of the Resistance members. Puzzled, the scientist followed him.

"I know this place, but how...?" Zero muttered. "I can't remember a thing..."

"This lab was your resting place, was it not?"

"Huh?"

Ciel approached the red Reploid, just as full of doubts. "Not this tunnel, but this entire facility." Sure, she didn't know what it was for, but the location, deep inside Neo Arcadia, made her wonder.

Before even having a chance to finish her thoughts, however, a Golem crashed through the roof and nabbed Ciel ruthlessly. The girl screamed loudly, warning the soldiers who arrived and instantly fired at the mechanized beast.

"Rats...!" Zero observed as the shots did but a scratch on the heavy armor. He, of course, tried his hand at fighting with whatever he could use, including his own Buster Gun, but nothing surged an effect.

It was then that the shade of a gunner fell from the roof and landed on the Golem. "Cease from existing already! Luxcalibur!" With that scream materialized a large cyan claymore in his hand, and with it, he sliced the mech into half.

The hand fell down, dropping Ciel on the floor, and an explosion came afterwards. The smoke cleared, and the shadow was staring at the group with bright blue eyes, pistol on his right hand and ready to fire. Despite that, the doctor saw a glimpse of hope. A sight of a bright future, and yet of destruction.


End file.
